


White Tuxedo

by James_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L
Summary: Shiro knew about the tuxedo. He'd been the one to recommend it. Still, he wasn't prepared for the sheer splendor of Ulaz in white tie.(Soft Ulaz wedding drabble)
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	White Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while clearing out the notepad of my phone. I wrote it right after s7 aired.

If asked what day it was Shiro wouldn't be able to answer. He'd completely lost the connection between his brain and mouth (not that his brain could really supply anything of use right now). He stood, mouth agape as he stared at the man in front of him.

Cool, collected, _stunning_ Ulaz, looked back. Shiro knew about the tuxedo. He'd been the one to recommend it. Still, he wasn't prepared for the sheer splendor of Ulaz in white tie. Had he picked that on his own? Who picked that suit? Shiro couldn't help but trace the way it hugged perfectly into Ulaz's thin waist and showcased his broad muscular shoulders. Ulaz's figure wore the tuxedo well. Too well.

"H-hi..." Shiro stammered out, attempting to find his tongue.

Ulaz gave Shiro a gentle, supportive smile.

"Nervous?" he asked, offering his large hand to Shiro.

Shiro would have been. Wearing galra ceremonial dress was something he'd been unsure about, especially considering Earth's recent experience with Sendak. All of those thoughts fled at the sight of Ulaz dressed so regally. Was it really that possible to be so utterly beautiful inside and out?

"No just..." Shiro said not quite thinking over his words. "You're beautiful..."

Ulaz let out such a soft chuckle and it was just so easy to forget all he'd been through as he was gently pulled in for a kiss.

"You are too Takashi," he said softly against his lips. "Ready?"

The question pulled Shiro out of his stupor.

"No wait," he said pulling a pin out of his pocket. "Would... Would you wear this?"

He desposited the small object in the galra's large hand. He looked it over with reverence. There was the face of a young woman on it.

"My sister," he explained. "She wanted to be here for my wedding before... you know..."

Before he could choke up Ulaz answered him.

"Of course," he said. "Put it on me?"

Shiro pinned it carefully onto his suit. It somehow looked even more elegant.

He smiled softly. "Thank you."

Music started to play and the doors to the chapel opened. The bride's maids and groom's men began to file in. Ulaz hooked an arm around Shiro's, just as they had rehearsed.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting," Ulaz said.


End file.
